


Freak Out

by MysticPhantomMCU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: All characters are above 21, Danny Fenton - Freeform, Danny has a Prosthetic Arm, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Manson - Freeform, Tucker Foley - Freeform, and uses it to scare his mugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: In which Danny has a detachable prosthetic arm and scares the absolute shit out of his new work friends and a mugger.(Rated Teens and up because of cursing)





	Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk why I thought of it. It just randomly popped into my brain at 2 in the morning and I couldn't stop laughing. Also, I’m not an expert with prosthetics or anything, just thought I should put that out there. 
> 
> Also posted on my One Shots book on wattpad (User is _LittleMissPhantom_)

Danny woke up with a groan as he rolled out of his bed, quite literally. He hit the ground with a 'thunk' and let out another long groan of annoyance.

He looked up at his ringing phone, the cause of his annoyance. Picking it up with the only arm he had, he clicked answer.

"Hello?" He groggily asked.

"Hey Man! Me and a couple other guys are going out tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come to. It would be a good chance to get to know everyone since you're new and all" Danny recognized the person as his new co-worker, Mark. 

"Yeah, yeah sure" He tried his best to stifle a yawn.

"Great! It's at the bar near our work place. Meet us there at 7, okay?"

"Hmhmm, yup"

"Great, see you then, bye!"

"Yup bye" he hung up and tossed his phone on his bed then flopped down after it.

A couple minutes later, he decided to just get up. He slipped on his prosthetic arm then put on a long sleeved sweatshirt. He put on a pair of jeans and brushed his fingers through his hair a couple times. After eating breakfast and brushing his teeth, he sat on his small couch and turned the T.V on.

He turned on the news as he got comfortable.  
"There had been numerous amount of muggings this past week so please be careful when walking alone-" Danny switched the channel. He finally settled on watching Supernatural before putting the remote down.

"I don't want to be social"

————

Danny met up with everyone at 7 just like he promised. Mark introduced him to everyone since he was new. There was Carter, Jonah, Jones, Will, and Noah. 

They all walked into the bar, Danny immediately hated it. It was too crowded for his liking. They chose a table then Mark went to get some drinks along with Noah.

Danny made small talk with the rest of the group, getting to know everyone better. He learned that Jonah was married and was going to be a father. Carter had recently gotten a divorce but is seeing someone. Will was single and Jones was married and had three kids.

"You seem pretty young. I hope we didn't just accidentally sneak an underage kid in here" Jonah said jokingly.

Danny shrugged.  
"C'mon, 17 isn't that young"

Mark nearly tripped and dropped all the drinks he was carrying, almost making Noah do the same. Danny burst into laughter.  
"I'm just kidding! I turned 21 a few weeks ago" He said. 

"You're so lucky I didn't drop these" Mark said as he set the drinks down.

After a few hours passed, they all decided to head home. They walked out the exit. Mark was supporting a drunk Will who was the only one that really drank.

Danny was laughing at a story Jones was telling when they all got cornered by a man wearing a mask. Danny jumped a bit as he pulled out a knife and pointed it against Danny's neck. Noah immediately stepped forwards to help but stopped when the mugger put more pressure onto the knife.

"Hey, let the kid go c'mon" Mark tried to persuade the mugger but to no avail.

"Give me your wallet or I slit the kids throat" he ordered in a gruff voice.

Danny discreetly grabbed his prosthetic arm, which had been hidden by his normal sweatshirts sleeve, and loosened it. As Mark and the others frantically began to look for their wallets, Danny shook his arm a little and the prosthetic fell out and hit the ground. It was pretty realistic, and since it was dark, it could pass as a real one.

Danny let out a blood curdling scream, catching the attention of his new friends and the mugger.

"Holy shit-!" The mugger took a step back once he saw Danny's arm on the ground. Danny continued screaming in 'pain' as he pointed to his prosthetic. His friends also began to scream and so did the mugger.

"YOUR FUCKING ARM JUST FELL OFF MARK CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Will screamed. The mugger ran off, still freaked out.

Soon, Danny's screaming turned into hysterical laughter as he collapsed, holding his stomach with his one arm.

"H-Holy shit that was the best thing ever- I can't" he laughed. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, finally noticing his friends staring at him in horror.

"But- What- the FUCK!?" Mark yelled.

"Relax! It's no big deal" Danny said, standing up. He picked up his prosthetic off the ground, wiping it off on his sweatshirt.

"NO BIG DEAL?? YOU'RE WIPING YOUR DETACHED ARM ON YOUR SWEATSHIRT!" Will exclaimed.

"No, my prosthetic arm" Danny said as he reattached it.   
"I already lost it years ago" 

"I swear I was just about to have a heart attack. But damn, that was the best response to being mugged. Holy shit I'm pretty sure that guy crapped his pants" Jonah chuckled.

"Hell, I just about did the same. My hearts still beating like crazy" Carter said, hand over his heart.

Danny grinned sheepishly.   
"Hehe... sorry bout that" 

"Eh, don't be. Just glad the guy didn't hurt ya" Carter replied.

"Guess you could say I'm all right" Danny cackled as the others groaned.

It was his left arm that was missing.

————

*Extra*

Danny- DUDE I SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF SOME MUGGER BY MAKING MY PROSTHETIC FALL OFF AND THEY RAN AWAY SCREAMING BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT IT WAS MY REAL ARM

Tucker- HOLY SHIT YOU ACTUALLY DID IT

Danny- YUP! SAMMMY, GUESS WHO OWES ME TWENTY BUCKS!

Sam- why'd I even make that stupid bet. Why did we even come up with that stupid bet. Why do we do half of the dumb shit we do?

Danny- Mood.


End file.
